Twilght dananadanana
by Quiet Flame
Summary: Welcome to a world where Emmett is a bully? Edward the rebel? Bella does not let anyone steal her laptop! wait huh? oh yeah did I mention Bella has a brother named Rex? WEIRD! ExB ALL HUMAN


**Hey guys! This is just something I wrote for fun trying to get rid of the writer's block I think it might have worked! So if you want you can go read my other story called I Remember You **

**I apologize for bad grammar **

"Hand over the laptop!" I heard a deep voice say

I looked up from my laptop to see a huge rather frightening looking guy glaring down at me

"Excuse me?" I asked confused. It was my first day at forks high my whole family had gone here, my brothers used to go here so did my parents and grandparents. I was starting off at Forks as a junior in high school I had been living in Phoenix with my mom before but I had recently decided that it was time to spend some bonding time with Charlie my dad and also my brothers who lived here to my oldest brother Rex even worked at the school.

"You heard me! Now hand over the laptop!" The big guy sounded like he was getting mad

"Why should I?" I asked not believing what was happening

"Cause if you don't I will make your life here miserable" He replied and not surprisingly I believed he really would if I didn't give him my laptop. But still….

"Ha! No way it's my laptop! Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Emmett Cullen and you better do as I say… Or else!" I just laughed and replied

"So Emmett, do you play any sports?" I was hoping he would say yes

"Yeah.. Hey don't go changing the subject!"

"What do you play?"

"What is this? Just give me the freakin laptop!"

I put my laptop back in its case and stood up reaching my full height of 5'4, which didn't look to threatening next to his height of what looked like it could be near 6'3

"What about wrestling? Are you on the team?"

"Yes" then he reached out about to grab my bag that held the much-wanted laptop

"Oh great! So you've met my brother!" his hand stopped right above the bag and he looked at me

""Who is your brother? Is he that new kid wimp?" he asked me darkly making me think he didn't like the so-called wimp. I shook my head and smiled rather darkly myself

"No I'm talking about the old buff guy, you probably call him coach.. Hey you know now that I think about it he probably wouldn't be to happy you are threatening his kid sister!" Emmett visibly took a step back

"Hey look I'm sorry! It was just a joke! I didn't mean any harm!"

"Yeah well go tell your stupid joke to somebody else" with that I started to walk away but stopped when I heard clapping, I turned around to see Emmett looking shamefully at the ground and standing next to him clapping was the hottest man on earth, he had brownish red hair you could almost call it bronze, and the most magnificent green eyes, he was wearing a brown leather jacket and had sunglasses propped up on his head he looked like he should be dancing around a garage singing grease lightning, I just stared at him my mouth wide open but then he smiled at me and apologized for his friend

"Hey I'm sorry about Emmett its really my fault you see Emmett couldn't hurt a fly so I dared him to scare you into giving him your laptop he was never really gonna take it though I swear!"

"And you are?" I asked trying to sound rude but I'm afraid it didn't work; I just love a good dare and I myself have a hard time saying no to them so how could I stay angry with Emmett?

"Edward Cullen, I'm Emmett's brother." he said with a dazzling smile then went on to ask, "And may I know the name of one as lovely as yourself?"

I blushed and replied "Bella Swan, I'm new here." Then I felt like slapping myself of course I'm new here! Duh! Now he'll think your an idiot.

"Nice to meet you Bella, Hey I got to get going." He waved then started walking off to the parking lot

"Wait!" I stopped him and he turned back around giving me a confused look

"Yeah?"

"Don't you have to go to class or something?"

He laughed and said " Probably but I was thinking I'd just skip today"

"Oh" I said as understanding hit me 'gosh Bella way to make a fool of yourself again!'

"You could come with me if you want" he said

"Huh?" I replied stupidly, I started thing about Rex finding out I had skipped my first day too run off with some random (hott) guy

"You could come with me" He said again then went on quickly "Its okay if you don't want too! I understand it being your first day and all!"

I smiled and nodded "Sure I'd love to"

**Yeah that was really cheesy I know! Lol sorry about that! Its been in my head for awhile now and it feels got to finally get it out of there **

**So anyways… REVIEW!**


End file.
